Until The Day I Die
by Romana Vargas 96
Summary: Based on VandettA Cosplay's APH CMV: Until the Day I die. Helene is a close friend of Prussia and Holy Rome. I'm really not good at summaries, ok? T for character death.


**Based on VandettA Cosplay's APH CMV: Until The Day I Die  Sup, People! Since I'm having trouble with writing chapters, here's a one-shot thingy that I wrote for VandettA Cosplay. Seriously, you guys, you've got to watch their videos. They rock! I do not own Hetalia. All I own is Helene, my oc, and my version of the plot, which may or may not be completely accurate.**

I remember little Holy Rome. I remember how Prussia and I watched after him. I am no one, really; just a citizen from Prussia's capital at the time, Berlin. I am Miss Luna, as many people call me, but really, my name is Helene. I am not a rich girl, nor am I important in anyone's lives. Yet, Prussia likes me. Holy Rome and I were friends.

One day, I came over to their home, to find them talking to each other. Holy Rome tugged on Prussia's sleeve and Prussia turned to him. "Yeah, Holy Rome?"

"Do you promise that you'll always be there, no matter what?" the little blonde boy asked, looking at his big Bruder.

To this, Prussia crouched down in front of his little brother. "I promise."

I smiled at this. This is why I liked Prussia, more than anyone else. He was so nice to his family, and friends. Sure, he could be a little conceited at times, but when one's in danger, he's a true friend until the end. "Boys, I brought you all something from in town."

"Yay! Miss Helene's here!" Holy Rome said, running over to me.

Time passed, and soon it was time for Holy Rome to be given an Iron Cross. This was a great honor, for it meant that he had fought hard for his country, winning many battles. Then, however, we received a letter, from France. Immediately, I told Prussia not to open it, for I knew what was happening in France at the time. He ignored me, cast me aside like the peasant girl I was. I was furious with him, but I couldn't leave. Not when Holy Rome was in danger so much.

The next time I arrived, the two were fighting. "Why can't I go to fight France!" Holy Rome shouted.

"It's too dangerous!" Prussia yelled right back.

"But I'm experienced! It's not fair!" Holy Rome screamed.

"You're being such a brat! Maybe you just should go and get yourself hurt! See if I care!" Prussia yelled, turning from his brother and walking towards me.

"Prussia, you know you didn't mean that." I said to him. "He's your brother. Besides, remember that promise you made years ago?"

"I know." Prussia sighed. He turned and walked back to his now crying brother. He crouched down and touched his shoulders. "Look, I promised." He said, quietly. "Now, let's go get you trained."

Unfortunately, things didn't go as we planned. France won, killing Holy Rome in the process. Prussia and I had run to the site of the war, and we both saw France kill the little blonde boy who I cared for so much; who I cooked for and gave little presents to whenever I visited. Prussia and I ran over to him when France had left. Prussia screamed, but I cried into his shoulder.

Many years passed, and I was oddly still alive. I think it was because I helped raise countries. Prussia had a new 'brother,' who looked and acted exactly like Holy Rome. Only, he was called Germany. I lived with them, mostly because I had nowhere else to go. My family and friends had died and passed onto another place.

"Is that a good book?" I heard Prussia ask. I assumed he was talking to Germany.

"Yeah; why?" Germany replied.

"Just wondering." Prussia said, then walked away.

"H-Germany, why don't we all go to a restaurant to get something to eat?" I asked, seeing as the two were having a little trouble bonding. I had almost called him Holy Rome again. I was so used to the little boy I know is probably in there that I always start to call him Holy Rome.

"Sure, why not?" Germany said, getting up. "Prussia, come on! We're all getting some food."

"Ok." Prussia said.

(After Eating)

Prussia and Germany are at it again. They always fight, no matter how much it upsets me. "I know you're Holy Rome!" Prussia yelled. "You've got to be! You act exactly like him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not whoever that person is!" Germany yelled right back.

"But…You have to be!" Prussia shouted. That's when Germany lunged for his throat, and I turned away.

"I think I'm starting to really hate you." Germany said, and icy calmness in his voice.

"Remember when…" Prussia started, but I yelled at the two of them.

"Stop it! You're brothers for Heaven's sake!" I screamed and ran back to where this all began: the battlefield.

The two followed me, but when they came, something awful happened. We were all talking until Prussia pushed Germany over, getting hit with a bullet. "No!" I screamed, before getting pushed down by Germany. He shot a soldier, someone I had run into once. Once he was sure the soldier was dead, he turned to see me crying over Prussia. "No…don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

"Bruder…" Germany whispered, running over to us.

"Remember when… I promised you I'd always be there." Those were the last words Prussia said, then he was gone.

"End this." I said, standing up. I wanted to be with him. With…the one I loved. Germany looked at me confused. "You heard me. End this life for me."

"What?" Germany yelled. "No!"

"I gave you an order. Kill me. You're old enough to live on your own, Holy Rome." I said, standing up tall, as if I was ready for my life to end.

"Fine. Gute Nacht, Helene. I'll miss you." Germany said, standing and pointing the gun at me. I heard the gunshot, the trigger had been pulled, and I was shot. The next thing I knew, I was standing with Prussia, my friends, and my family in a white place.

"I was waiting, my dear." Prussia said, and I hugged him happily. I guess we can have happy endings.

_Until The Day I Die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the Day I Die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you._


End file.
